


Paint

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Forced Kiss, M/M, Obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: "You'll make a beautiful clown, Bats."





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write some small one-shots while I work on my larger projects. Don't worry. I'm still working on 'Perfect.'
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this one-shot okay.

"You'll be beautiful when I'm through with you."

Grease paints, powders and pencils sat on top of the vanity that sat in the room behind the Joker. The clown would take his eyes off his captive just long enough to grab something off it. Then he would apply the next bit of make-up on Bruce's face.

Yes, Bruce. Not Batman. When he woke up as Bruce Wayne, he realized that Joker was fully aware of his secret identity. He had no idea how long Joker had known, but if he would hazard a guess, it had been a while.

Bruce didn't panic. He didn't threaten the clown. He just glared in silence as the Joker dolled him up from where he had been forced to sit. His entire face felt sticky and wet from the white paint Joker had daubed on him. Now Joker was using blue shade underneath his eye.

The clown smiled, showing off every tooth that was in his mouth.

"It's all coming together."

"What are you planning?"

"Oh? You're finally done giving me the silent treatment? That's good. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were mad at me, Bats."

His eyes crinkled in delight as he spoke the pet name, clearly hoping to surprise Bruce. His smile fell when Bruce didn't take the bait.

So, Joker fished harder, "What? Don't want to know how I found out? You disappoint me sometimes."

"I want to know what you're planning on doing with me."

Giving up, Joker recovered his good humor. He chuckled in a way that nearly sent shivers down Bruce's spine.

"Well, first I'm thinking we can have some dinner. Then we can go out dancing. Well I'll dance, at least. You can watch. Don't want you trying to escape, after all. Afterwards we can watch a movie – romantic comedies are my favorites! And then finally, we can snuggle in my bed, just you, me and the ropes that like to keep you in line."

Bruce should've figured he wouldn't have gotten a straight answer. Joker was the one criminal in Gotham who refused to take anything he did seriously. But that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. If anything, the Joker was probably the most dangerous enemy that Batman had.

Joker could ridicule everything, while at the same time be the most dangerous man on the planet. Bruce would have to play his cards right if he wanted to get out of here alive.

"There. Now for the best part. You'll love this. It took me ages to find the perfect color for you, but I did it. I can't wait to see how you'll reward me for a job well done."

And then the clown grabbed some lipstick. Bruce stared at it uncertainly. Taking the cap off, Joker held the stick up to Bruce's lips, smoothing it over him. Like the Joker's, it was red, although it was not nearly as bright. It was more the color of dirt-covered bricks, while as Joker's held a pigment similar to blood.

Bruce allowed him to work. He knew that if he purposefully messed Joker up, the clown would just get angry and do it all over again. Plus, Bruce didn't want to risk Joker taking his anger out on someone else. He didn't need to feel guilty that he had let someone die.

Finally, the Joker looked satisfied with his work.

"You make the most beautiful clown in the world. I knew you would be perfect for me."

"Now what?" Bruce frowned. He wanted nothing more than to be free, just so he could wring his hands around the Joker's neck.

"I told you. Dinner."

Pause, "You weren't joking?"

"Of course not, Bat darling! But first, I want my reward."

Joker puckered up his lips, then his lipstick touched Bruce's in a smothering kiss. Bruce's heart leaped in his throat. Joker smelled of wax, honey and death. Bruce was so disgusted that he shuddered at his touch.

The tongue went inside. Bruce went to his happy place as it explored his mouth thoroughly. Finally, Joker withdrew his head. His smile seemed just a tad more genuine than before.

"I don't care how many dates you've been on, playboy. You're mine from now on. Only mine. Forever and ever and ever. Now let's paint the town red, Brucey! I hope you like Italian."

Bruce's heart sank. The night was going to be a long one.

END


End file.
